


Favors

by delicatelingon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: *on hiatus*Rio needs help and Beth wants favors.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Favors

Time pasted. The hostility Rio expressed towards Beth hadn’t faded per se, more slowly evaporated. Sometimes a gust would have it flare up again. For most parts their new arrangement worked well for both of them.  
She had made him a lot of money this past eighteen months, once they had settled into a new routine and the ladies helped him set up a new operation.  
They were more like, assistant managers, to him now, this time around. Overseeing things, they had a small hiccup in the beginning. Beth blamed it on Rio. Just after they’d helped him setting his new money operation up, there were some uncertainties of their value, they had worked it out the hard way. Rio had waved his gun around, Beth had shaken, quivered and in the end, Rio hadn’t been abled to follow through. _Or_ he had let Beth bullshit her way into a new deal.

Their profit wasn’t grand, but they were payed now, 10 % each, considering how much money they were helping him make it was still a prominent sum.

Beth and Deans marriage were fucked. Dean blamed Beth, but he blamed Rio even more. Beth found it very ironic that Dean blamed Rio for something that first of, wasn’t true, second, something Rio was completely unaware off.  
Dean blamed Rio’s reappearance for why he started sleeping with one of the moms at their kids’ school. Beth couldn’t help but find it _so_ convenient for Dean to find someone to put the blame on.

When she had made Rio enough funny money, he had bought the Paper porcupine, having Beth run it for him. Just thinking about it had her roll her eyes. Of course, he would owe what had always been a dream of hers. It helped having it look legitimate for the three ladies, a steady paycheck with some extra cash in their hand at the end of the month.

Beth heard the soft bell ring, from the front door being opened in the shop. She was alone on an early weekend morning. The kids where hanging out with Dean and his mom, since he still hadn’t found a new place, she took the opportunity (and if she was honest, willing time to go faster) to do the little things she didn’t have time for otherwise.  
Bracing, this early it could only be one person, never knowing how the meeting could go.  
  


It was a surprise when she heard a female voice call out,

“Hello?”

“Oh, Hi, give me a minute and I’ll be right there with you!” She answered in her customer pleasing voice.

Rounding the corner, she found herself face to face with a woman around the same age as herself, if she would guess. Petite, dark hair and olive skin, _pretty_ , that’s how she would describe her.

“Is this a good time?” The woman asked.

“For what?” Beth kept her pleasant voice, while her mind was running a million miles an hour. Those few words gave away that this probably wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation, more so that she was there in official matters.

“I’m Agent Juarez, I have a few questions about Christopher Allende.” She showed her badge for Beth to quickly inspect.

“I’m sorry, who?” She new who she meant, but never having heard that last name she was hoping to play it off.

“You may be more familiar with the name Rio? I have your statement from a former agent that you had an affair with this man.” As she spoke, she took out a picture from inside her blazer jacket, of Rio.

“I remember him.”

“In your statement you stated that you brought him home. It said that,” she pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, “he kissed you, you kissed him back, and then he pulled your panties down and you screwed on the kitchen table.” She held Beth gaze as she finished speaking.

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“It seems to me like it wasn’t a one-time thing.  
You work here, mister Allende owns this store now. I’m doing you a favor in letting you know we’ve got eyes on him. I just want to know what your relationship is with him. My colleagues we’ll be asking him the same thing right about now, as we have him in for questioning.”

“He owns the store, there’s nothing more to it.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Beth’s heart was racing.

“I’ll give you my card, if there’s anything you could think of that would be helpful for us to know, we’d appreciate your call.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She halved expected him to show up during the day, half hoped, if only so she could tell him off for showing up.

It was Mick who showed up at the end of the day, just as she was about to close up, he showed.

“I’ll take you to see him.”

She nodded at him, got in his car and he drove her to classical diner. As he stopped the car, he didn’t park, she could see Rio through the big window as he was seated in a booth. She waited a beat and Mick let her, observing him and composing herself before thanking him for the ride.

As she stepped inside, a waiter approached, “Evening, Welcome to Lucy’s!”

“Good evening, I see my friend over there.”

“Can I get you anything right away?”

“A menu is fine.”

“He’s ordered for you already.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.”

Not knowing what kind of mood Rio was in, she tentatively sat down in the booth opposite him. He ignored her, for a beat.

“So I ordered your favorite.” He stated.

“My favorite?” She asked.

“Yeah. Heard your favorite was blueberry pancakes.”

“Oh.” She knew instantly was he was talking about and it brought some color to her cheek, they must’ve read him the statement she had left to agent Turner.  
Sometimes the best way with Rio was to either ignore him, or change subject.

“I’m guessing you didn’t have your guy to drive me here just so we could have pancakes?”

“What if I did?”

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate pancakes, but I’ve got other things to do. So...” She trailed off.

“Like what?”

“What do you mean? Anything but this.”

“Like your husband?”

He made the question sound so genuine she couldn’t help but answer.

“We’re separated. Is there anything else you want to know about my marriage?”

“That’ll help.”

“Help with what?” She hated when he’d get all cryptic.

Just as she was about to probe him for information, the waiter showed up with her pancakes.

“Here you go madame.”

“Thank you.”

“Let me know if there’s anything else.”

She took a bite out of them, they were good, hers were better though.

He was, for once, the first to speak again.

“I’m in shut down. All except the porcupine.” He looked at her intensely.

“Ok.” She waited for the other shoe to drop. She wouldn’t say he struggled for words, but he looked softer than he had in a long time.

“I told them that we’re still having an affair.”

That made her blink.

“Or, they suggested that I bought the porcupine _for you_ , meaning they think it’s all legit and we can keep it up on running.”

“You brought me here to tell me it’s business as usual.”

“I confirmed their theory, and it would be easier if you accompanied me to a few business meetings while we are in shut down, ‘cause they would think we are on dates.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” That was not what she had expected, at all.

“What do you want for it?”

“For what?”

“What do you want in payment for doing some extra work.”

That made her think, she could ask for money, she was in the process of selling her house and needing to buy a new one. However, it could be her one and only chance to have one over on him. As she thought about it, he looked nonchalant and ate his own blueberry pancakes, what little was left of them.

“How many meetings?”

“Two in state, two out of state.”

“I want four favors.”

The way he reacted she could tell he hadn’t expected that.

“Four favors?”

“Yep.” Popping the p, just to annoy him.

“What kind of favors do you have in mind?”

“All in good time.”

He considered it, even if he knew he hadn’t much of a choice.

“Okay. If that’s what you want.”

He let her finish her pancakes, before he payed, even if she tried to chip in, and led her to his car and drove her home. Pulling in her driveway, he shut the engine off. She could sense he wanted to speak to her, so she waited, they had barely spoken since he agreed to her terms.

  
“Where’s your husband?” He looked towards the house.

“Not here.” She stated rather icily.

He cleared his throat before resuming speaking, “first one is out of state, I’ll pick you up at 7 a.m. Tuesday morning. We might be back later, or the next day.”

“Anything in particular I should know?”

“I’ll fill you in on the way. The feds followed us here.”

“Okay.” This was all uncharted territory to her and it took a second to get what he meant.  
“You want to come inside?”

“It wouldn’t hurt.”

“Sure.” Trying to convince herself it would be _fine._

Once they we’re in the kitchen, he shrugged of his jacket and she poured them a drink each. He grasped the glass with both his hands, and she took the opportunity to study him. After the shooting he had come back even harder, more jagged then before, she hadn’t thought it would be possible, but she understood that on some level she had hurt him. As he finished his glass, she drank the rest of hers and then topped them up.  
He leaned back against the counter, before giving her a heated look, trailer her figure all the way up. She felt hot, he hadn’t looked at her like that even once, since he came back.

“These favors you had in mind…”

“Yeah.”

He bit his lip in response and gave her a heated look. Not trusting him, she didn’t move, barely breathed.  
Stealthy he walked towards her until there were only a few inches left, raising his hand, putting a lock behind her ear.

“Was it something like this?”

It took her a second for her mind to catch up, she couldn’t tell if he was playing her, but her experience told her he was.

“No.”

“You sure?”

Settling one hand on her hip and the other one he cradled her face, swiping his thump across her lower lip, carefully tugging at it. The second time he had his thumb play with her lip, she stuck her tongue, letting her tip touch it, before opening her mouth a little wider, gently biting down.  
Hearing his sharp intake, and having him hold her chin, lifting it, so he could study her eyes. She was the one that stepped closer, pressing her body against his. The first kiss was soft, hesitant and he didn’t respond immediately, making her question her choice. As soon as his mouth moved against hers, they seemed to melt into each other. They ended up on the couch, already half naked, reacquainting themselves with each other bodies, hands roaming, kissing and sucking anywhere they could reach.  
Finishing on the side, laying down, her back to his with a leg slung back over his hip, he held onto her as he slammed into her as he reached his peak. She was breathless, her face pressed down into a pillow. Her mind trying to catch up to what just happened. Him trailing kisses on her back, his hand moving her hair out of the way, kissing her neck, before pulling out, arranging her so they laid side by side.

“Three left.”

“Excuse me?”

He got up, picking up his clothes and putting them back on.

“Don’t forget Tuesday.”


End file.
